Happy Birthday Hermione
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Suivons Hermione tout au long de sa journée d'anniversaire, et vérifions si celle-ci est aussi parfaite et joyeuse qu'elle semble l'être... ONE SHOT


Helloooo ! Sortons les bougies, les chapeaux pointus et les confettis et tous en choeur : **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE**. Parce que oui, comme vous le saviez tous (ou pas xD), aujourd'hui notre Je-Sais-Tout internationale fête ses 32ans (même si ce n'est pas l'âge que je lui ai donné dans cet OS - je fais ce que je veux d'abord - ) et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire un petit (hum) OS pour l'occasion.

Bon, soyons clairs dès le départ : ce n'est pas l'OS du siècle, mais je l'aime bien. Et en plus je n'ai même pas galéré pour l'écrire, ça a glissé tout seul et il est prêt depuis une semaine, attendant sagement que le 19 arrive.

Breffons, enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JKR qui ne veux toujours pas me céder les droits de l'univers d'Harry Potter :(

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Birthday Hermione<span>**

.

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là, quelques minutes avant que son réveil sonne, et esquissa un petit sourire de bien-être. La journée venait à peine de commencer mais elle se sentait bien. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était sa journée. Son anniversaire.

Nous étions le dix-neuf septembre, et Hermione fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans.

Elle s'étira comme un chat dans son lit puis resta allongée sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés. Elle regarda le plafond et sourit. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Comme tous les ans, elle essaya de réfléchir à ce que lui procurait le fait d'avoir un an de plus. Et comme à chaque fois, elle arriva à la réponse suivante : rien. Elle se sentait la même que la veille. Même ses dix-sept ans et sa majorité ne lui avaient rien fait car contrairement à ceux nés pendant les vacances, elle n'avait pas pu gouter à la jubilation de pouvoir utiliser la magie chez elle comme bon lui semblait. Néanmoins, même si le fait d'avoir vingt-ans ne changeait rien chez elle, elle se sentait tout de même légère et heureuse. C'était son anniversaire après tout.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit le petit déjeuner posé sur la table. Tout était soigneusement préparé. Pancakes, muffins, gaufres, œufs brouillés, croissants, pain frais, marmelade, bacon, toast, jus de fruits, chocolat chaud et thé. Elle pouvait choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Pour parachever le tout, un vase avec une rose blanche était également posé sur la table.

Elle alla s'asseoir et attrapa le mot posé sous son bol.

.

_Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione_,

_Je savais bien que disposer du double de tes clés me servirait un jour à quelque chose. Même si j'ai eu un mal fou à la rentrer dans la serrure. Franchement, rien ne vaut la cheminette et le transplanage mais passons. _

_Considère ceci comme un premier cadeau de ma part. Tu auras le reste samedi. Je vais probablement être occupée à la boutique toute la journée mais j'essayerai de passer te voir au travail ce midi ou en début d'après-midi. _

_Prends soin de toi et profite de ta journée. _

_Encore bon anniversaire. _

_Bisous _

_Pansy._

_.  
><em>

Pansy ! Cette fille était vraiment adorable. Dire qu'elle l'avait détestée pendant des années avant de réaliser à quel point c'était quelqu'un de super et d'intéressant. Et ce cadeau était merveilleux. Bien sur, elle se doutait que la brune avait du demander de l'aide à un ou deux elfes – elle ne pouvait pas approcher des aliments avec une baguette sans faire un massacre – mais c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Elle hésita un instant puis finit par attraper une gaufre qu'elle recouvrit de confiture. Ce n'était pas diététique mais qui se soucie de sa ligne le jour de son anniversaire ?

Elle prit ensuite tout son temps sous la douche, se lava les cheveux, se fit un gommage et un masque et resta ensuite simplement sous le jet d'eau chaude, les yeux fermés.

Quand elle se décida enfin à sortir, elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette et alla se planter devant son armoire. Après un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle décida de mettre une petite robe avec un gilet. Même si elle n'allait qu'au travail, elle avait envie de se faire belle. Elle se maquilla ensuite légèrement, se coiffa, attrapa son sac et s'en alla pour le Ministère.

.

Elle venait à peine de mettre un pied dans l'atrium qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Padma Patil et Dean Thomas qui arrivaient en courant vers elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. » Dirent-il en chœur !

« Merci. C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Elle continua sa route, salua le sorcier vigile et monta dans un ascenseur. Kinglsey était là et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci Monsieur le Ministre…mais…comment savez-vous que… »

« J'ai diné au Terrier hier soir. » L'éclaira-t-il.

« Oh, je comprends mieux alors. Molly ou Ginny ? »

« Ginny bien sur. »

Hermione rit et salua le Ministre de la Magie alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient au département de la justice magique. Dans le couloir, son collègue et ancien camarade de Poudlard Terry Bott lui souhaita également son anniversaire et elle le remercia d'un sourire.

C'était cela qu'elle adorait lorsque son jour arrivait. De voir que les gens qu'elle appréciait tenaient à elle et qu'ils pensaient à elle. C'était stupide mais ça la rendait heureuse pour toute une année.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, elle la salua et celle-ci posa devant elle un muffin avec une bougie posée dessus. Hermione la souffla, prit son courrier et pénétra dans son bureau où trois enveloppes étaient posées.

Elle hésita, sa consience professionnelle lui dictant de lire en premier lieu son courrier plutôt que ses cartes, mais après tout, c'était son anniversaire, elle pouvait bien, pour une fois, faire passer son travail en deuxième position.

Elle ouvrit la première carte et poussa un hurlement alors qu'un nuage de paillettes lui explosait à la figure. Elle se mit à tousser et agita ses mains devant elle pour que les paillettes disparaissent. Une fois fait, elle attrapa la carte qui ne pouvait venir que des jumeaux Weasley.

.

_Chère Hermione, Chère Hermione, _

_Oui, étant donné que nous sommes deux, nous éprouvons le besoin d'écrire deux fois « Chère Hermione ». Nous espèrons que tu n'es pas trop en colère, nous savons bien que tu aimes que ton bureau soit propre mais ce ne sont que des paillettes. D'ailleurs, tu peux remercier Fred – tout à fait George, tu peux me remercier Hermione – qui a insisté pour que tu bénéficies d'une version soft. Dans les cartes que nous vendons au magasin, ce ne sont pas des paillettes mais un Voldemort plus vrai que nature qui sort de la carte. Mais Fred pensait que tu n'apprécierais pas – et j'avais raison ? N'est ce pas ? – quoi qu'il en soit, nous te souhaitons un très bon anniversaire. _

_Gred, et Forge._

_.  
><em>

Hermione secoua la tête sans pouvoir enlever le sourire de ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être entre colère devant les paillettes roses qui jonchaient effectivement son bureau, ses dossiers et papiers importants.

Elle saisit ensuite la deuxième enveloppe et son sourire devint plus tendre, alors qu'elle se sentait tout d'un coup l'émotion l'envahir.

.

_Joiyeu aniversaire ma tata Hermione ke j'aime trè fort. Teddy. _

_Salut Hermione et bon anniversaire de la part de Remus et moi. Je suis désolée pour les fautes sur la partie de Teddy mais tu le connais, il a catégoriquement refusé que je corrige. C'est quand même un comble d'avoir un père professeur et de ne pas savoir écrire. Je sais qu'il n'a que six ans mais tout de même ! _

_Gros Bisous. _

_Tonks. _

_.  
><em>

Mais Hermione se fichait des fautes. Elle était totalement gaga de Teddy, depuis qu'il était né et à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un dessin de lui, elle était au bord des larmes. Cela ne manqua pas avec celui-ci et elle s'empressa de l'accrocher sur le mur à gauche de son bureau, avant de saisir la dernière carte.

.

_Coucou beauté, _

_Je te souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire. J'aurais voulu passer te voir aujourd'hui mais comme tu le sais, je suis encore en Italie. Mais je serais là samedi, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. _

_A samedi. Je t'aime. _

_Daphné. _

_.  
><em>

Hermione rit en lisant la carte. Typiquement Daphné. A chaque fois qu'elle écrivait à quelqu'un ou même qu'elle parlait, il fallait toujours qu'elle glisse des « je t'aime » « ma belle » « beauté » et autres petits noms du même genre. A croire qu'elle était lesbienne. A la place de Marcus Flint, Hermione ce serait inquiétée mais apparement, il avait confiance en elle. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Elle rangea précieusement ses cartes dans son sac et put enfin se mettre au travail.

Penchée sur un rapport concernant un elfe qui avait été maltraité, Hermione n'entendit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle attrapa un épais livre de lois, afin de vérifier, ignorant toujours le regard posé sur elle. Elle trempa, sa plume dans l'encrier, rajouta une phrase à son rapport et la relut avec attention.

« Hum, hum. »

« Ahhh. » Hurla-t-elle en faisant un bond « Non mais tu es malade ? Depuis quand tu es là ? »

« La tête que tu as fait…c'était trop drôle. Alors vieille branche ?»

« Tu sais que tu me ressors toujours la même phrase chaque année. »

« Laisse-moi savourer. Pendant six mois, tu vas être plus vieille que moi, plus ridée, plus aigrie, plus… »

« Plus expérimentée, plus sage, plus intelligente…ah non, ça ce serait valable même si j'étais plus jeune que toi. »

Elle le regarda venir s'asseoir sur son bureau et la fixer, attendant visiblement qu'elle se remette à son rapport. Il était vraiment infernal. Il en faisait exprès et elle le savait.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends Ronald ? »

« Rien. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que _tu_ attendrais quelque chose par hasard. »

«Oui. Que tu sortes de mon bureau. »

« Menteuse. »

« Je ne mens pas. »

« Bon très bien. Je m'en vais. A plus tard Hermione. »

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte et se retourna pour voir l'air contrarié de sa meilleure amie. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il en faisait exprès et que c'était ça qui la contrariait plus qu'autre chose. Il revint sur ses pas, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Joyeux anniversaire vieille peau. »

« Abruti. »

Ron sourit et se mit à lui ébouriffer les cheveux et à la chatouiller, la faisant hurler et rire en même temps.

Les rapports entre eux deux avaient beaucoup changés depuis quelques années. Ron avait muri, et le béguin qu'il avait éprouvé pour Hermione à Poudlard avait finit par s'évaporer. Cela avait considérablement changé leurs rapports, ils étaient maintenant beaucoup plus proches, se disputaient moins souvent et la jeune femme pouvait se confier à lui autant qu'elle le faisait avec Harry. Elle pouvait le serrer dans ses bras, lui faire des câlins et l'embrasser sans avoir peur qu'il interprète mal ses gestes et elle pouvait avoir de longues discussions avec lui. Ron avait toujours été son meilleur ami, mais depuis qu'il était devenu adulte, ce mot avait prit tout son sens.

Même si évidemment, il y avait toujours des instants de régression où il avait cinq ans d'âge mental.

Comme en cet instant où il essayait de lui mettre sa plume dans le nez.

« Ronald Weasley lâche-moi. C'est mon anniversaire, tu dois m'obéir. »

« Je n'obéis pas aux vieux…question de principe. »

« Je te déteste ! Je ne suis pas vieille. Je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans ! »

« Et moi vingt-quatre. »

« Tu feras moins le malin en mars. Je dirais à Harry de te pourrir la vie. Ne parlons même pas de Ginny. »

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça. Je retourne à mon bureau. » Fit le rouquin d'un ton faussement vexé.

« C'est ça…va bosser, feignant. » Rigola-t-elle en le laissant s'en aller.

.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula plus tranquillement. Lavande passa également dans son bureau mais elle ne resta pas longtemps et Hermione put boucler son rapport avant la pause déjeuner.

Elle fit un détour par le bureau de son chef, afin de déposer le rapport sur son bureau. Puis elle prit un ascenseur pour le premier étage, là ou se trouvait l'immense cafétéria du Ministère de la Magie.

Elle entra dans la pièce bruyante et slalomma entre les tables, jusqu'à son coin habituel où se trouvaient déjà Harry, Ron et Blaise. Tous les trois arboraient un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon à Hermione et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand elle arriva aux abords de la table et que les trois garçons se levèrent.

Le silence se fit d'un coup dans l'immense salle.

Et puis.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire Hermione, Joyeux anniiiiiiiveeeesaiiiiireee. »

La cafétéria éclata en applaudissements et Hermione chercha désespérement un endroit ou se cacher. Elle allait les tuer pour lui avoir fichu une honte pareille. Le visage écarlate, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et tenta vainement de se cacher derrière une carafe d'eau.

« Je vous hais ! Je vous déteste ! Je vais vous tuer. »

« C'est Potter qui a eu l'idée. » Rapporta Blaise.

« Balance ! »

« La honte…la honte… » Murmurait toujours Hermione.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas la honte. Plus personne ne fait attention à toi. Et puis, c'est la classe non, d'avoir tout le Ministère qui chante pour toi non ? »

« Je me vengerais… »

« En plus il y a de la pizza, ils sont gentils non. On en a presque jamais. Je suis sur que c'est pour te faire plaisir. » Fit Harry.

« Et au départ, je voulais te faire un strip tease, dans cette même caféte, devant tout le monde » Rajouta Blaise « Là, tu aurais vraiment eu la honte…et les trois quarts de la salle auraient voulu te tuer. »

« Pourquoi les trois quarts ? » Interrogea Ron

« Une moitié de femmes, un quart de gays. »

« Ah… »

« Il faut toujours tout t'expliquer Weasley… »

Blaise et lui commencèrent à se chamailler et Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était toujours la même chose avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas se passer une journée sans qu'ils se disputent pour des idioties. Certes, Ron avait muri et était devenu un adulte, mais parfois, Hermione se disait qu'il avait simplement fait un transfert d'elle vers Blaise tant leur disputes pouvaient ressembler aux leurs lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

Harry se leva, et contourna la table pour venir enlacer sa meilleure amie, posant son menton sur son épaule.

« Ton cadeau, tu le veux aujourd'hui ou tu préfères attendre samedi ? »

« Peu m'importe Harry. C'est comme tu veux. »

« Samedi alors. Encore un peu de patience. »

« … »

« Tu ne fais pas la tête hein ? Pour la chanson ? »

« Non… mais je me vengerais. »

Harry hocha la tête en se promettant intérieurement de ne pas venir au travail le jour de son anniversaire et regagna sa place alors qu'une femme entrait dans la cafétéria. Grande, mince et vêtue d'une robe noire qui frôlait les limites de la décence, elle avança d'un pas fier vers leur table, semblant ignorer les regards qui se tournaient vers elle. Semblant seulement.

Alors que les yeux d'un jeune sorcier sortaient presque de ses orbites, elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

« Hé toi ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu as besoin d'une loupe pour mieux voir mes fesses ou ça te suffit comme ça ? Je te conseille de bouger rapidement tes yeux si tu ne veux pas que me baguette aille malcontreusement sectionner une certaine partie de ton anatomie ! »

« J'aime quand tu t'énerves Pans' » S'exclama Blaise alors que Pansy prenait place à côté d'Hermione.

« Moi je trouve que tu es un peu dure avec eux ! » Commenta Ron.

« Ils me reluquent ! »

« Tu les aguiches ! N'importe qui te reluquerait quand tu portes cette robe ! »

« Je suis une femme libre Weasley. Je ne vais pas me priver de vêtements courts et moulants parce que vous, êtres faibles, n'êtes pas capable de contrôler vos instincts primaires. Et cela ne fait pas de moi une gourgandine, comme tu sais si bien les appeler. »

« Pansy…je t'aime ! » S'exclama Blaise, alors que Ron se ratatinait sur sa chaise et qu'Harry explosait de rire.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter tous les midis. » Fit Pansy à l'intention d'Hermione.

« Si on te dérange Parkinson, tu peux toujours t'en aller. » Bougonna Ron.

« Non, j'ai promis à Hermione que je viendrais la voir et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Tu n'es pas la reine du jour Weaslette. »

« Pansy c'était tellement gentil ce que tu as fait pour moi ce matin ! »

« Tu sais que j'ai exploité des elfes pour ça ? » Sourit-elle.

« Je sais…mais tout de même. En plus tu as du te lever très tôt pour venir tout installer. »

« En effet, et je dois dire que c'était la partie la plus difficile. »

« Je ne t'ai même pas entendue…c'était vraiment bien réussi ! »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Ce matin quand je me suis levée, un petit déjeuner royal m'attendait sur la table. Digne d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Pansy avait tout préparé pour moi. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Ron en ouvrant la bouche en grand.

Si il ne venait pas d'engloutir trois parts de pizza, son ventre aurait presque pu gargouiller de jalousie et de dépit. Lui avait eu du porridge au petit-déjeuner ! Anniversaire ou pas, la vie était décidément injuste.

Pansy resta avec eux encore un petit quart d'heure, puis elle du retourner à sa boutique et les laissa en souhaitant encore une fois un bon anniversaire à Hermione. Puis il fut l'heure pour tout le monde de retourner au travail et Hermione retourna au bureau le cœur léger. Elle aimait vraiment ses amis.

.

Vers quatorze heure trente, alors qu'elle travaillait sur un nouveau rapport, elle sentit quelque chose vibrer contre son pied, puis quelques secondes plus tard, une mélodie retentit dans la pièce.

Hermione se précipita sur son sac à main. Son téléphone portable ne servait qu'à quelques rares personnes, et le jour de son anniversaire, elle pouvait parier l'intégralité de son compte à Gringotts qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Son père n'aimait pas parler au téléphone, donc c'était forcément elle.

« Allo ? »

« Ma chérie ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler il y a deux heures environs ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

« Oh…je devais être en train de manger. Je n'avais pas pris mon portable avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Bon anniversaire ma chérie. »

« Merci maman. »

« Pour ta petite fête de samedi, personne n'est à rajouter à la liste n'est-ce pas ? Il y a bien vingt quatre personnes ? »

« Euh… »

« Harry m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il allait ramener des boissons sorcières. Mais j'ai quand même prévu des jus de fuits, des sodas, de la bière et le père de ton ami Ron, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Arthur c'est ça…m'a fait transmettre que sa femme voulait participer aussi à la nourriture mais j'ai refusé. C'est très gentil de sa part bien sur, mais j'ai tout organisé. J'ai déjà préparé plusieurs choses que j'ai mis au congélateur, comme ça je n'aurais pas à m'en occuper samedi, juste à décongeler. Tu leur as dit d'arriver à quelle heure ? Et la carte de ta grand-mère est arrivée aujourd'hui à la maison. Il y un chèque à l'intérieur alors il faudra que tu y penses, je ne sais pas si tu veux le changer en monnaie sorcière ou si tu prévois de faire des achats en livres. En parlant de livres, pas la monnaie, les livres à lire, tu veux vraiment encore des livres comme cadeau ? Parce que j'avais d'autres idées, pour ton appartement par exemple, j'ai été chez ta cousine Laurie l'autre jour, son appartement est si joliment décoré. Enfin, c'est sur qu'en ne travaillant pas, elle a le temps de décorer. Ah oui, et pour revenir à ta fête, si je fais une petite décoration personnalisée tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir ? Avec des photos par exemple. De toi quand tu étais petite… Hermione ? »

« Oui maman, je suis toujours là, mais si tu voulais que je réponde à toutes tes questions, il faudrait que tu me laisses le temps d'en placer une. »

« Je suis désolée ma chérie, je sais que je parle beaucoup trop. Mais il faut que tu m'interrompe aussi. »

« Oui maman. »

« Tu vas bien ? Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

« Non. Je suis dans mon bureau, ça me fait une petite pause. »

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas trop…enfin…je vais voir. »

« Mon Dieu…je n'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes déjà vingt-cinq ans ! Le temps passe tellement vite. Hier tu étais encore mon petit bébé et te voilà maintenant une belle jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Je me rappelle quand tu es née et que je t'ai tenue pour la première fois dans mes bras. Tu étais tellement petite, avec plein de cheveux sur le crâne. »

La voix de sa mère se mit à trembler et Hermione l'entendit renifler. Elle soupira silencieusement. C'était toujours la même chose. Chaque année sa mère se mettait à radoter et à dire à quel point sa fille avait grandi et que le temps était passé elle ne savait où. A partir de là, c'était comme si elle avait appuyé sur un bouton. Elle embrayait sur le jour de sa naissance, se mettait à pleurer, puis elle enchainait avec le jour ou elle l'avait ramenée de la maternité à la maison, sa première dent, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas…

Hermione ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'était toujours sentie un peu coupable de leur avoir « volé » sept années d'anniversaire lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Etant née pendant l'année scolaire, elle ne pouvait pas passer cette journée avec eux et elle se doutait que cela avait du les rendre triste.

« (…) et quand tu as fait ton entrée à l'école maternelle. Tu étais si heureuse d'aller à l'école alors que ton père et moi étions triste de devoir te quitter. Même si je reconnais que tu devais t'ennuyer avant, à passer tes journées au cabinet de dentiste… et…oh attend…ton père veut te parler… il faudrait savoir William ! Tu m'a dit que ne voulait pas…aime pas le téléphone…oui…je te le passe ma chérie. »

« Hermione ? »

« Bonjour papa. »

« Je n'aime pas parler au téléphone mais là, je crois qu'il était nécessaire que je te sauve tes griffes de ta mère. Elle est partie se chercher un mouchoir. »

« Merci papa. » Rigola Hermione.

« Bon…joyeux anniversaire alors ma petite poupée. »

« Papa ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu es comme maman. »

« Que veux-tu…nous sommes de vieux gâteux maintenant. Bientôt tu devras t'occuper de nous. »

« N'importe quoi. » Rit-elle une nouvelle fois.

« Bon, je te repasse ta mère. A samedi si j'ai bien compris. »

« Oui papa, et désolée de t'infliger ça au passage. » Dit-elle en sachant que son père n'aimait pas trop recevoir du monde. « A bientôt. »

« Je t'aime ma petite poupée. »

« Moi aussi papa. »

« … »

« Ca va maman ? »

« Oui…c'est juste, ça me rend toute émue. Je me rappelle… »

« Maman ! »

« Oui, oui, j'arrête. Je vais te laisser travailler, je te dérange. »

« Non, tu ne me déranges pas. »

« Tu dis ça pour ne pas me vexer, mais je ne suis pas vexée tu sais. »

« Maman… tu ne me déranges pas. C'est promit. »

« Oui, oui, je vais raccrocher de toute façon, j'ai encore quelques courses à faire pour ta fête. »

« D'accord. A samedi alors. »

« A samedi ma chérie. »

Hermione reposa son téléphone, et posa sa main contre son oreille qui la chauffait horriblement. Elle était restée plus de trente cinq minutes au téléphone avec elle et elle était certaine que son oreille était rouge écarlate.

Néanmoins, elle était contente d'avoir parlé à ses parents et n'avait qu'une envie : être à samedi pour pouvoir faire la fête avec eux et ses amis.

.

.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. D'autres visites vinrent ponctuer son travail et lui faire faire des pauses forcées mais néanmoins plaisantes. Théodore Nott fut le premier à passer, puis Neville et Luna, Ginny et enfin Hannah Abbott, qui venait de reprendre la direction du chaudron baveur et qui resta à peine trois minutes dans le bureau d'Hermione, tellement elle avait peur que son bar explose pendant sa courte absence.

Toutes les petites attentions de ses amis la comblaient de bonheur et lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle à dix-sept heures, le large sourire qu'elle avait arboré pendant toute la journée était encore bien accroché sur ses lèvres.

Pattenrond vint l'accueillir en se frottant contre ses jambes, et elle se baissa pour le caresser, avant d'aller lui servir un bol de lait.

Puis elle se dirigea dans le salon et découvrir deux nouvelles cartes d'anniversaire. L'une venant de Molly et Arthur, l'autre de la part de Bill et Fleur.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, et à ce moment là, son sourire se fissura quelque peu.

Elle essaya de se contenir encore un moment, après tout, il n'était que dix-sept heures quinze, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle sentait sa bonne humeur et son bonheur s'effriter peu à peu, comme une vieille charpente, et lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller se servir un verre de jus de fruit et qu'elle aperçu la bouteille de vin blanc qu'elle avait mit au frais, elle craqua.

Elle s'en alla dans sa chambre, se mit dans son lit toute habillée, rabattit la couette sur sa tête et se mit à pleurer. Bien sur elle aimait ses parents et ses amis plus que tout et ils comptait énormément pour elle, mais la personne la plus importante, celle dont elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience le « joyeux anniversaire », l'avait oubliée. Il ne lui avait rien dit, rien n'écrit, n'était pas passée la voir et cela rendait Hermione malade. Cette absence avait une signification particulière, qui lui faisait énormément mal : c'était fini.

Elle avait accepté qu'ils suspendent leur relation pendant un moment, elle comprenait ses arguments, même si cela la rendait triste mais elle avait cru que pendant tout ce temps, ils seraient toujours amis. Et lui il oubliait son anniversaire… Ou plutôt non Elle était sure qu'il n'avait rien oublié du tout. Il le savait mais il avait sciemment choisi de faire le mort, afin qu'elle sache que c'était bel et bien terminé.

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle se roula en boule sous sa couette et les laissa librement couler sur ses joues… elle voulait s'endormir, et ne se réveiller que des années plus tard.

Finalement, elle se réveilla aux alentours de dix neuf heures trente, après avoir dormi seulement une petite heure et demie. Elle avait mal au cœur et à la tête, et lorsque tout lui revint en tête, elle se remit à pleurer.

A ce moment là, elle aurait souhaité que sa mère soit là, près d'elle, et qu'elle la serre dans ses bras pour la consoler, comme si elle était encore une petite fille. Mais elle était seule avec sa peine, avec un anniversaire gâché et des yeux qui la brulaient.

Elle essayait de se dire qu'elle lui accordait trop d'importance et que peut-être il avait vraiment oublié mais même cette éventualité lui faisait mal. S'il avait oublié, c'est qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas pour lui.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit venir un gros sweat shirt qu'elle enfila par-dessus sa robe à présent toute froissée, une boite de mouchoir et un bac de glace à la menthe. Elle savait qu'elle était pathétique de se laisser sombrer de la sorte. Elle aurait du appeler Pansy et lui dire qu'elle voulait aller au restaurant fêter son anniversaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre, plutôt que de rester ici, dans son lit, à se morfondre en pensant à lui.

Elle l'aimait tellement…

C'était stupide pourtant. Des centaines d'hommes oubliaient jusqu'à leur propre anniversaire de mariage ou bien ceux de leurs enfants… mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il pouvait en être de même pour lui. Elle était certaine qu'il s'en rappelait. Elle avait passé la journée à se dire qu'en rentrant chez elle, elle trouverait un petit mot. Peut-être même qu'il lui aurait dit qu'il ferait un effort et qu'il viendrait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait acheté cette stupide bouteille de vin. Quelle idiote.

Elle renifla, essuya ses yeux avec un mouchoir et reprit une cuillère de glace. Idiote. Idiote. Idiote. A peine se disait-elle qu'elle était stupide de se mettre dans un tel état pour lui, elle repartait dans une crise de larme. Idiote. Ah oui, et joyeux, joyeux, oui, très _joyeux_ anniversaire.

Elle se rallongea dans son lit et serra fort son oreiller contre elle, comme si il avait le pouvoir de la consoler. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une enveloppe de tissu et de plumes…

.

C'est aux alentours de vingt et une heure trente, alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans son lit, complètement amorphe et incapable de dormir, qu'elle entendit du bruit dans son appartement. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Pattenrond mais cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas aux bruits que son chat faisait habituellement. Elle ne savait pas lequel de ses amis s'était décidé à venir la voir, mais elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Plus maintenant.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement…

Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'elle vit Drago entrer, tenant dans ses mains un énorme gâteau, surmonté de nombreuses bougies, probablement vingt-cinq. Elle cligna bêtement des yeux et sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle le regardait avançer vers elle.

Le sourire du blond se figea lorsqu'il remarqua ses cheveux défaits, ses yeux rouges et gonflés, son maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues, les dizaines de mouchoirs qui trainaient un peu partout, la glace qui avait fondu dans le bac et son énorme sweat, qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe. Il continua d'avancer un peu plus rapidement, posa le gâteau sur la table de nuit après l'avoir débarassée des mouchoirs sales d'un coup de baguette. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Il était là. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il était venu.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est ton anniversaire ! Personne n'est triste le jour de son anniversaire. »

« C'est de ta faute ! » L'accusa-t-elle. « J'ai cru…j'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée. »

« Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ! Bêtasse. Je voulais te le souhaiter dès les premières minutes. Hier soir à minuit j'ai passé la tête dans la cheminée pour voir si tu étais là, mais l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, donc je me suis dit que tu devais déjà dormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Et je voulais vraiment te voir. Je n'avais pas envie de t'envoyer une carte, tu es beaucoup trop importante pour ça, mais tu sais bien qu'avec le décalage horaire c'est plus compliqué. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! »

« Je suis une idiote. » Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle, tout en savourant son odeur et la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle.

« Ne pleure pas. Tu va mettre de la morve sur mon polo. »

« … »

«Ca te fait rire ? »

« C'est t'entendre prononcer le mot 'morve' qui me fait rire. »

« Au moins tu ne pleures plus. » Dit-il en se reculant.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite, Hermione allait s'en souvenir pour le restant de ses jours. Il attrapa un mouchoir dans la boite, le porta au nez d'Hermione et lui demanda de souffler comme si elle était une petite fille. Se faire moucher le nez par Drago Malefoy…Si Harry et Ron pouvaient voir ça…

Il attrapa ensuite un autre mouchoir et essuya délicatement les traces noires de mascara qui avait coulé sur ses joues, puis il arrangea ses cheveux et se recula pour la regarder, à la manière d'un styliste.

« Ca peut aller… maintenant fais moi une place. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-moi une place. » Répéta-t-il.

Hermione obéit et il souleva la couette et se glissa en dessous après avoir soigneusement enlevé ses chaussures. Il adressa un sourire à Hermione, puis attrapa le gâteau qui était toujours posé sur la table de nuit et l'amena en face d'Hermione. Les vingt-cinq bougies magiques scintillaient toujours, n'attendant que la jeune femme pour être soufflées.

« Joyeux anniversaire Hermione. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla les bougies, qui s'éteignirent d'un coup, laissant uune odeur caractéristique dans la pièce. Elle ferma ensuite étroitement les yeux et fit un vœux, priant très fort pour qu'il se réalise. Drago fit un mouvement de baguette et deux assiettes, ainsi qu'un couteau et une pelle à gâteau apparurent.

« Je sais que c'est celui au chocolat ton préféré mais je suis arrivé tellement tard que j'ai peiné à trouver un pâtissier encore ouvert. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime aussi beaucoup le fraisier. Merci Drago. »

« Tu vas avoir encore de la place, après toute cette glace ? » La taquina-t-il en lui servant une part généreuse.

« Arrêtes. » Dit-elle, rougissant de honte.

« Désolé. »

« J'ai acheté une bouteille de vin. Au cas où tu viendrais. Elle est dans le réfrigirateur. »

« Accio, bouteille de vin. Accio verres. » Lança Drago.

« Tu ne pouvais pas te lever et aller les chercher ? »

« Non. Je suis trop bien ici, pas toi ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Bien sur qu'elle se sentait bien. Même si elle devait avoir une mine affreuse, qu'elle était habillée comme un sac et coiffée comme un épouvantail, elle se sentait à sa place, ici, dans son lit, à manger du gâteau avec Drago. C'était franchement la meilleure partie de son anniversaire. Ils ne faisaient rien d'extraordinaire, ils étaient juste assis dans le lit, à manger du gâteau et à boire du vin, mais le simple fait d'être avec lui embellissait cette journée d'anniversaire.

Ils étaient en train de parler de tout et de rien, lorsque soudainement, comme saisit d'une pulsion, Drago prit un morceau de gâteau avec sa cuillère et l'amena ensuite devant la bouche d'Hermione.

La jeune femme rougit. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui dire de cesser ce petit jeu tout de suite, mais elle n'en fit rien et referma ses lèvres autour de la cuillère. Il recommença. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite trace de crème reste sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Elle le vit se pencher lentement vers elle et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire ça ? Si ?

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et que sa langue vint lécher la crème, elle frissonna de plaisir. Mais le plaisir se mêlait à une douleur plus profonde, et elle le repoussa.

« Arrêtes. » Lui dit-elle.

« Non. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

« S'il te plait arrêtes. Ne me fais pas ça. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi comme ça. Alors si tu m'embrasses… »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« ... »

« J'ai été stupide. Enfin non. Cette solution n'était stupide en soit. C'est moi qui l'ai été de croire que ça marcherait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Notre rupture, pause ou je ne sais comment l'appeler ? C'était débile. J'étais tellement heureux d'avoir été muté au département de la coopération magique internationale et d'avoir en plus directement une mission à l'étranger que j'ai cru que je pourrais faire passer ma carrière avant toi. C'était stupide. Vraiment stupide de vouloir suspendre notre relation sous prétexte que je suis au Etats-Unis pour un an et demi. J'ai cru…j'ai cru que je serais tellement occupé avec ma mission que je n'aurais pas le temps pour autre chose, même pour penser à autre chose. Je me suis littéralement planté. Je pensais tout le temps à toi. Tout le temps. Et même si tout me plait dans cette mission, je n'étais pas heureux. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là. Je sais que tu voulais qu'on fasse semblant d'être amis mais ça n'aurait pas marché. Parce que nous ne sommes pas des amis. A chaque fois que je serais venu te voir, j'aurais eu envie de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour ou de te dire que je t'aime. Les amis ne font pas ça et je n'ai de toute façon pas envie d'être ton ami si je ne peux pas être plus que ça. Je ne veux plus de cette pause Hermione. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Et j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu seras là si j'ai le mal du pays. J'ai besoin de te raconter mes journées et de t'entendre me raconter les tiennes. Je veux pouvoir partager tout ça avec toi ! »

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle qui vivait tellement mal cette 'pause' dans leur relation. Elle avait accepté parce qu'elle l'aimait, et elle essayait de ne pas montrer aux autres que cela lui faisait de la peine mais Drago lui manquait tous les jours et elle vivait dans la peur qu'il rencontre quelqu'un aux Etats-Unis et qu'il revienne au bout d'un an et demi en lui disant qu'ils resteraient pour toujours de simples amis. Et maintenant, il lui disait qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Hermione avait tout simplement envie de hurler de joie.

Au lieu de ça, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, profitant pleinement de ce baiser, maintenant qu'elle savait que Drago était de nouveau à elle, et rien qu'à elle. Des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

« Tu es sur de toi ? »

« Certain. Ca ne va pas être facile tous les jours, je le sais. Il y a ce fichu décalage horaire. Et le réseau de portoloin Etats-Unis-Angleterre est pire que merdique – j'ai fait la queue pendant plus d'une heure aujourd'hui – mais tu en vaux la peine. _Nous_ en valons la peine. »

« … »

« Arrête de pleurer maintenant où je repars. »

« Non ! Non, tu ne repars pas. Restes avec moi ! »

« Je suis là. Et ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que je reste ici jusqu'à dimanche soir. J'ai obtenu quelques jour de congé. »

« Je t'aime Drago. Et je vais dire au Ministre que je suis malade, comme ça je pourrais rester avec toi. »

« Menteuse. Tu sais toi-même que tu n'en serais pas capable. Tu culpabiliserais trop. »

« Peut-être… »

Le blond rigola et la garda serrée contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. Il sentit ses mains se glisser sous son polo et venir caresser sa peau et soupira de contentement.

« Tu vérifies si tu me fais toujours de l'effet ? » Demanda-t-il taquin.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier. Je sais que je te ferais toujours de _l'effet_. »

« Vous êtes bien sure de vous Miss Granger. »

« Je ne suis pas une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour rien. » Dit-elle en descendant une main vers son entrejambe.

« Très bien…si tu le prends comme ça. Que dirais-tu que je t'offre un premier cadeau d'anniversaire ? Avec les restes de ce fraisier, je déborde d'idées. » Lança-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

« Volontiers… »

Elle se laissa entrainer sous la couette, se tortillant déjà sous les lèvres de Drago qui picoraient sa peau, et sa dernière pensée cohérente, avant que le plaisir l'emporte sur sa raison, fut que la cerise sur son gâteau d'anniversaire promettait d'être succulente.

* * *

><p>Et voilààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous voulez offrir un cadeau à Hermione, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton review et de donner son avis sur cet OS, elle en sera aussi contente que moi je pense hihi<p>

Bisous Bisous


End file.
